


Not a Mistake

by LotharWinchester



Series: Fallout Snippets/ Shorts [26]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Not Beta Read, Transgender Sole Survivor, mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: Before going to the Institute, Paladin Danse reveals his truth to his Knight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't own fallout, bethesda does.

“When did you know it was me?”

Garrison Danse stood with regret as his protégé stood before him. Knight Hawke’s chocolate eyes glared up at him as his hands shook near his waist. 

Danse swallowed thickly, “Goodneighbor. When we… when I was with you.”

“And it didn’t occur to you to tell me?” Danse flinched as the shorter man turned towards the door.  “Why lie for so long?”

“I… I thought it would be best. We had a tough start at Arcjet.” The reasoning he’d been using for so long was crumbling before him. He clenched his right hand into a fist. “I thought you recognized me and-”

“And what, not say anything?” Danse cleared his throat to swallow the sting as Knight Hawke turned back to face him. “Even though we’ve had our problems, I wouldn’t do that to you.”  Before he could explain, a look of horror spread over the younger man’s face. “Did… did you not want me when your realized who I was? Did I… force you into it?”

“No, _no_.” Danse quickly rested a hand on his knight’s shoulder, “I wanted to, Aiden. I.. I should’ve stopped you and I didn’t. I…”

“You what, Garrison?” Aiden’s voice shook, “Why today of all days would you tell me this?”

“I… I can’t..”  Danse ran a hand over his mouth and face.

“You can’t tell me.”  He chuckled darkly at the thought, “That’s rich.”

Danse shook his head to try to will his fears down. He felt tears brim in his eyes as his throat closed. 

“This couldn’t wait until after the signal inceptor?”

Air left the Paladin before tears streamed down his face.  He choked and felt behind him for his bed. His head fell into his palms as he rested his elbows on his knees.

“Because the last person I cared about died before I could say I…”

“Cutler…” Aiden broke the pregnant pause between them. “Jesus Garrison I had no idea you felt that way about him…”

“I killed him. I thought I was helping him but Virgil is sentient. He has a cure for FEV. If I had waited…”

“You had no idea. Danse you can’t blame yourself for it.” Aiden crossed the limited space between them.

“I never told him and I’ve regretted it every day since.”  Danse’s voice was hollow as he slid off one of his holo tags and palmed it in his hands.  “I can’t let you go in there without telling you how I feel.”

“Garrison…” Aiden stood still as Danse slid his tag along Aiden’s chain until it hit his holo tag.

“I don’t regret what happened between us.”  One of Danse’s large hands clutched both tags for a brief moment, “I love you.”


End file.
